


TED Talk

by MajorSam



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Big Reveal, F/M, Fluff, Humour, It's so obvious though, Lucy teasing Wyatt, Romance, Sexy Times, Wyatt's mind is blown, You Know It's True, lyatt, whaaaaat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSam/pseuds/MajorSam
Summary: Lucy barked out a shocked laugh. “Wyatt... have you seriously not realized, after everything we’ve been through?"





	TED Talk

**Author's Note:**

> !#*(%#(%*!%ut!*!( THE FINALE. SERIOUSLY. DO YOU AGREE!??!?  
> That having been said, this story does not reference it in any way, so if you haven’t seen it yet, have no fear! This is a spoiler free zone!!!! I wrote this days ago before it even aired! 
> 
> Set sometime in the future, but not too far. Lucy and Wyatt have been together for a while but are still learning about each other.

Sometimes, Lucy kissed him like she wanted to eat him alive.

And Wyatt freaking loved it.

He'd known that ever since their first, real kiss, not the one in front of Bonnie and Clyde, but the one lit by fire in Hedy Lamar's guest house. Lucy had seemed so… not reluctant, but perhaps overcome, knowing they were about to take the final step towards each other. She'd looked at him, so searchingly, but then when they'd finally kissed… It started so sweet, her hand coming up to brush across his cheek, but then it turned so hot, so fast, as she took full control, her lips teasing over his before pulling away, overwhelmed. God, it had been perfect. She had been perfect. They had been perfect, together.

While there had been… hiccups, along the way, they were finally, truly together, and only getting better as they went.

And Lucy's appetite for him, it seemed, knew no bounds.

Nothing extraordinary had happened that day. Not that Wyatt knew of, at least. The most exciting thing they'd done was go grocery shopping for God's sake. But for some reason the moment they'd gotten home Lucy had been on him. He'd dropped the grocery bags to the ground right there in the front hall. Lucy pushing him back against the front door was a much more attractive prospect than putting the groceries away. Citrus fruits and potatoes rolled out along the ground but neither cared. Her hands tangled in his hair, body undulating against his as she opened her mouth wide, teeth doing naughty things, tongue sucking on his like it was the way to everlasting life… Wyatt couldn't even remember how they'd made it to the bedroom.

But he didn't care. Because she'd let him come up for air just long enough for him to scoot down her body and attach his mouth to her breast. He couldn't quite remember when their clothes had come off either, but what the hell did that matter? The enthusiastic noises she was making let him know he had a few minutes of respite from her ravaging kisses, and he decided to make the best use of his time that he could. He slipped down to settle between her legs, spreading them wide and without compunction, set about devouring her. She wailed above him, hips arching off the mattress as nails scraped hard across his scalp. He only worked her harder, lapping and sucking and dipping inside of her as best he knew how, exactly how he knew she liked it. He was already rock hard, but his manly pride also swelled as after barely any time, she clenched around him, and called out his name.

He brought her down slowly, gently, laying soft kisses against her thighs before finally moving back up her body. She always loved to kiss him, afterwards. She hummed as she did so, tongue circling his, exploring the cove of his mouth, licking up her own essence.

"Man, you really like that, don't you?" he wondered aloud between kisses.

"Hmm?" she pulled back and manhandled him until his back was against the headboard and she was kneeling in front of him.

"You always kiss me so deeply after I go down on you."

She gave a one shouldered shrug. "Well, I always really liked eating out, so..."

She leaned in for another kiss but he put a hand against her shoulder and pushed her back.

"Woah, wait... you mean, like... giving head, right?"

"No, I mean eating out."

She tried to kiss him again but he pushed her back and held her there, frowning at her.

"What?" his voice cracked, embarrassingly high.

She raised her eyebrows in a classic "Really?" look. "What do you mean, what?"

"I mean, what do you mean... by... I mean..."

She sat back on her heels and peered at him curiously. "Are you serious right now?"

"Serious about what?"

She barked out a shocked laugh "Wyatt... have you seriously not realized, after everything we've been through, that I'm bisexual?"

It was his turn to bark, but not in laughter. It was a strained, disbelieving squeak of a thing. It caused her to burst into actual laughter.

"Oh my god!" she shook her head in wonder. "After all this time... so much for a soldier's keen eye!"

"What?" he hoisted himself upright and leaned back against the headboard, indignant. "How would I ever know that you're-"

"Was all my rabid fangirling across time not obvious enough for you?"

He frowned, severely, wracking his brain. "Well, I guess you were pretty excited to meet certain people. Like, Judith Campbell, and Hedy Lamar, and Josephine Baker..."

"Mmhmm," she nodded, encouraging.

His eyes practically popped out of his skull. "You're kidding me!"

"There it is."

"So you weren't just excited to meet them, you were... excited…"

"He finally gets it!"

"But... I mean... I always thought you just though they were, y'know, inspirations or something. Amazing women it was cool to meet."

"They are amazing! A lot of women are. And also beautiful, and delicious."

He coughed again, his body suddenly twitching as he closed his eyes and scrubbed a hand over his forehead.

"Aww," she cooed. "Your brain is totally exploding right now, isn't it?"

"To put it mildly."

She patted him consolingly on the cheek. "Sorry, sweetheart. I honestly thought you knew."

"I suppose in hindsight I can see it all now, but no, the thought never, ever even came close to crossing my mind."

He was now staring listlessly into space and Lucy felt a brief twinge of worry.

"It's not… I mean, you're okay with it, right?"

He snapped out of his funk immediately, blue eyes turning on her in an instant. "Of course! I mean, damn, Lucy, you have no idea how very okay with it I am…" His eyes shifted away from hers and he fidgeted in place.

Lucy's lips curled slowly up to one side, her eyes narrowing dangerously at him. "Oh really?" She rose up on her knees and threw a leg across him, settling into his laps as her arms wound around his neck. His hands instinctually framed her hips. He swallowed hard before replying.

"Um… yeah."

"Do I dare ask what's going through your mind right now?"

"You probably shouldn't. I don't want you accusing me of being a caveman."

She laughed. "I dunno. You know I sometimes like it when you go all caveman on me."

It was his turn to narrow his eyes at her. "Don't tempt me."

She leaned into him, teasing her lips across his before trailing over to his ear and whispering "What if I want to?"

He growled, hands tightening as he turned his head to kiss her. She laughed at him and pulled away before he could.

"Uh-uh," she shook her head. "We're not done talking."

"We're not?"

"This is obviously a big revelation to you, so if you have any questions…"

They'd been trying very hard, since they'd finally gotten together, to be honest with the other. They both had a difficult time opening up, admitting feelings, or asking for help, but they were working on it and getting better every day. Lucy knew something as big as this had to be completely understood by both of them.

His grip on her lightened and a thoughtful look passed over his face. "Well, I mean, obviously there's tons of… I guess, first question, have you always known?"

"Nope. Had no idea until I was in college."

"College?"

"Yup. I'd been under my mom's control my entire life, whether I knew it or not. College was the first time I'd ever been away from her, been free to have my own thoughts, make my own choices. I…" A pink tinge spread across her cheeks and she looked down. "Let's just say, I went through a bit of a phase."

Wyatt perked up, thumbs running up and down her skin. "Phase?"

She rolled her eyes at him before continuing. "Oh yeah. A big phase."

"Do elaborate, Professor."

She quirked a brow at him. "You sure you wanna know, Master Sergeant?"

"I'm all ears."

She hummed at him, slanting forward to nip at his earlobe. "I'll bet you are."

He shifted in place again and she grinned.

"Well," she ran a hand through his hair, "I had barely even kissed a boy when I started college. There'd been no time. My entire life thus far had been focused on getting the best grades, doing the best volunteering, racking up the best, shiny resume fillers so that I could get into whatever college my mom wanted me to. For the first while after I started, I was still perfect, studious me."

"But then…"

"But then my mom wasn't there, whispering in my ear at every turn. I was invited to a few parties, and I got curious, and started going."

"I thought you said you were a nerd?"

"Oh I was, believe me. But apparently some people thought that was hot, I guess?"

She scrunched her nose like she still couldn't understand how, and he scoffed at her. How could she never see how incredible she was?

"Anyways, I'd also never had much alcohol before, so one night…"

"Ah, classic," he laughed.

"Yeah," she snickered along with him. "I think I ended up making out with like, five people that night. And not all boys. Woke up with a guy from my American literature class. I freaked."

Wyatt could only imagine, a fresh-faced young Lucy, mass of fuzzy curls on her head, realizing what she'd done, and worrying what her mother might think.

"I thought my mom would somehow know, and call me right then and there, but… she didn't. So the next time I was invited to something, I went. That time I woke up with a girl."

Wyatt tried very hard to not think about that, lest he become a caveman and a dirty old man, thinking about college girls.

"She was a classmate too, and I'd always thought she was brilliant, and attractive, but had always thought I was just jealous of her. Wanted to be more like her…"

"But that morning you realized you'd wanted to be with her?" he filled in. Lucy nodded.

"It freaked the hell out of me. But I somehow kept rolling with it. It was like I was petrified of the notion, and yet numb to it at the same time. I kept my grades up, somehow, but…"

Wyatt leaned his head back against the headboard. "I never thought it could be possible. Preston, the party animal rebel."

She laughed again. "Believe it. I went through a major, major phase. I told you how when I was a sophomore, I was all ready to drop out of school and join a band…"

"So, I mean… did you…"

She waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts, but he seemed to be losing focus, shifting around more and more. He finally shook his head in frustration and reached for the glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table, taking a deep sip.

"I never really dated a girl. Not for very long, at least," she supplied. "It was mostly just really hot sex."

Water spewed from his mouth as he choked, falling all over his chest and dribbling down his chin. Lucy threw her head back, bursting into laughter.

"You minx!" he swore, still coughing. "You did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did!" she crowed. "You are just too easy sometimes."

"Hey now!" he puffed up his chest and tried to look intimidating, but with his messy hair and spluttering lips, he just looked adorable to her.

"I'd apologize," she smirked, leaning into him. "But I'd be lying." She dropped her head to his pec and licked at a drip of water. His entire body shuddered. She pulled away and with another laugh, kept talking. "I mean, I couldn't really date a girl seriously, right? Can you imagine me going home for Thanksgiving and introducing my mother to a girlfriend? She'd have been as bad as Denise's mom in her original timeline."

Wyatt had to wryly agree. "You couldn't really have any evil little pureblood Rittenhouse babies with a girl, no."

It was a sign of how far they'd come that Lucy laughed and nodded at him for the comment. "Exactly."

"Soo…" he relaxed a bit, settling down against the headboard. "Tell me more about this phase."

She pursed her lips saucily and sank further into his lap. "Still sure you want to know more?" She tipped forward and licked at another drop of water. He shuddered again and gulped.

"Yeah?"

He hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, but she was now running her mouth down the path of a droplet, sucking lightly at his chest. She didn't reply for a few moments, trailing down and scraping her teeth against his nipple. He tensed, hand flying to her hair and pulling at it in self-defence. Her head jerked back, and she glared at him for using one of her favourite moves. He smirked and tugged again. She made a little noise in her throat before tilting her head and giving him a look that he instantly knew meant he was in trouble.

"You wanna know more, huh?" Her voice had dropped an octave, deep and low and entirely spellbinding. He nodded, dumbly. She dropped to his stomach, sucking up more water, ever nearing the junction of his legs. His body coiled tight in anticipation, his breath quickening… but she drew back at the last second.

Of course.

Her eyes suddenly went wide, all innocence and purity. "You wanna know about my threesomes?" she asked, her voice breathy yet sincere.

If he'd been drinking water he'd have spat it out again. He grit his teeth. "Christ, Lucy…"

"What?" she pouted. "You wanted to know."

"Fine," he ground out, willing his body to calm down without success. "What… what about them?"

"You tell me." Her expression was pure challenge, her hands coming into play, tracing a trail of water that had ended up on his left thigh.

"Was it… I mean, you and girls, or g… guys, or…" his ability to speak rationally was going right out the window as she ran both her hands up his thighs, rubbing her thumbs against the jut where they joined his hips, so close and yet so far.

"A little of everything," she admitted, smug.

His mind went blank for a few seconds before a surge of something he didn't want to name welled up at the thought of some nerdy, lanky college boys touching Lucy. His Lucy. Not a damn one of them could possibly have been worthy, have been…

She finally touched him and whatever he'd been feeling fled, bowing to the superior force that was Lucy's small but dexterous hands.

"Now now, Wyatt," she scolded, somehow knowing exactly where his mind had gone. "No need for that. I mean, come on… you know you're curious."

What? How could she know that? No he wasn't! He would never…

"Think about it," she said in that soft, hypnotic voice. "Me, you, Robert Todd Lincoln…"

He scorned the thought, no way, get real, he would never…

"Wyatt…"

Holy shit, now that he thought of it… but wait, no, he wasn't like that… was he? Could he be, for Lucy? Wait, no, she'd never ask that of him, and anyways, she was his. He did not want to share her.

"Or what about me, you, and Josephine Baker?"

His thoughts betrayed him as an image of Lucy, all dolled up in vintage wear like Josephine, filled his mind. His body must have given him away because Lucy giggled at him.

"That's what I thought."

"Don't wanna share," he protested harshly, his body saying one thing but his heart another. "You're mine."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him.

"And I'm yours," he added quickly.

Lucy finally took pity on him. Kind of...

"So maybe you don't want to try a threesome one day," she conceded, attending to a new spot of water she'd found. "But don't tell me you won't be thinking of me and another woman, now. Every now and then."

He tried to come up with an argument that would sound convincing but couldn't. She pressed her chest against his, playing with his hair again.

"It was fun," she hummed into his ear as she eased a leg over one of his, so she straddled just one, thick thigh. "Figuring out what felt good." She gently rubbed against him. His eyes almost rolled back in his head at how wet she was, sliding easily against his skin. "I remember wondering, what did I like better? Scissoring?" she ground against him again, up and down his leg, back and forth, before rolling her hips in a circle. "Or something else?"

She suddenly gripped his head in both hands, one flat against the top of his head, the other gripping his chin, holding his jaw shut. She jerked his head roughly, so it lay flat sideways, his pressed lips now vertical. Her hot breath washed over his face as her tongue peeked out of her mouth and slid wetly between his lips, up and down. The obvious, lewd suggestion just about ended him right there. He grabbed her waist and threw her off him. She fell back, just barely finding balance against knees, her face fierce but her chest heaving, a dirty smirk on her face.

"What," he rumbled, voice husky and deep. "No strap-ons?"

"Oh, baby," she murmured darkly. "We did it all."

He rumbled again, wordlessly, hands flying out to bury themselves in her hair and yank her up to him, kissing her fiercely. She moaned against him, biting down hard against his bottom lip to the point he feared he'd bleed. It only spurred him on. He bit back in retaliation, teeth clashing. He could feel her heartbeat pounding, pressed chest to chest, her nipples hard against him. She wrenched herself away from him.

"But nothing," she hissed, reaching down and grabbing him roughly in hand, "Nothing, has ever compared to a hot, thick, pulsing-"

He finally snapped, unable to handle another word, another tease. He covered her mouth with his, another brutal kiss as he grabbed hold of her body and rose up, pushing her backwards to tumble against the foot of the bed, her tiny, lithe body so easily manipulated by his. She thudded back against the mattress and grunted in approval.

"Yes," she growled, hands reaching up to grab at him, now looming above her, but he took it a step further, flipping her around to land face down against the bed.

"Fuck, Wyatt," she swore. "Yes!"

He took control of her hips, hauling them up before shoving into her with a single, powerful thrust, filling her to the hilt. She screamed into the sheets, bucking against him. He set an unrelenting pace, pounding into her with no mercy as she cried out for more. Wyatt normally let her lead, happy to do whatever she wanted, wanting only to please her. Lucy normally relished the control, loving to command him, while always making sure he was satisfied just as well. But sometimes… she liked to take the teasing too far, wind him up too much, test the limits of his control until he snapped and finally just took what he wanted, giving everything he had, everything she wanted. They never lasted long and they didn't then, screaming and cursing and working in perfect sync until they both exploded, fractured cries echoing across the walls as they jerked and shuddered and finally collapsed in a sweaty, boneless heap.

Eventually, Wyatt realized he was probably crushing her, though she never complained. With a groan he managed to roll off of her onto his side, wrapping his arms around her and tugging her back into the cove of his body.

"Fu… Fuck, Lucy," he stuttered.

She hummed, faltering laughs whose vibrations cascaded through into his chest.

"Everything you said," he continued. "Everything we talked about… I just…"

She laughed, airily. "I'm Lucy Preston, and that was my TED Talk on Sexual History, I hope you enjoyed today's session."

He joined in her laughter, never able to resist it, their bodies shaking together with mirth. God, what had he ever done to deserve her? He'd never know. What he did know was that she'd never stop surprising him, and he never wanted her to. He craved her to the point of addiction, wanted to know anything and everything about the incredible, amazing, selfless, loving, passionate person that she was. And, more shockingly, he wanted to share himself with her as well. He knew he'd have to start owning up to some of his past next, now that she'd revealed so much. But he wasn't frightened at the concept, wasn't reluctant. If he wanted to keep her forever, he knew they had to be equal partners. He wanted her to know him, all of him. Because he knew he'd finally found the one person who would accept him, understand him, and support him, no matter what.

They were a team, in all things.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seriously people… I have believed that Lucy is bisexual since the first season. Did anyone else see it!? She was way too excited sometimes, come on. She may be have been a stuffy, bossy, know-it-all, but she has so, so much admiration for women through history and what they did, and the women of today and what they could do… She just loves ladies, people. Please tell me I’m not the only one who’s thought this… 
> 
> If you don’t see it, well, hope you enjoyed her torturing Wyatt over it anyways :p 
> 
> I’m off to rewatch the last twenty minutes of the finale over and over and over again… again…
> 
> PLEASE let me know your thoughts on the subject!!!


End file.
